Newly
by MisterEl
Summary: A life with Bleach couples and their Children, very adorable. GrimmNel
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm back again with another Bleach fic. I guess that's it... :P**

**Summary: It's just a few Chapters talking about how the people I ship in Bleach deal with children, I'm adding more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ichigo and Orihime would've kissed a long time ago.**

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel were sitting on their couch with their lovely newborn daughter Cassidy. She was three months old and could only slightly walk, she had a long way to go. Nel held her up on her feet so she wouldn't fall off of the couch while she was standing. (With her mother's support)

"Oh Grimmy, just look at her. Isn't she adorable?"

"Yeah, that's my baby girl. When do you think she'll start walking?"

"It takes time honey, you wanna hold her?"

"Um...well. I uh…"

"Go on.."

Nel gave Cassidy to Grimmjow, Grimmjow had no idea what to do but he knew that he would do his best. Nel smiled at him and Cassidy as Grimmjow held up Cassidy so she wouldn't fall over.

"Uh...hey. ...What'cha doin? Can you say Dada?"

Cassidy responded with a soft little burp, that brought a forced smile to Grimmjow's face, Cassidy began to reach for her father's face and once she reached it she started pulling at his lips like any baby would do once they got access to your face.

"She's real grabby as you can see." Nel said.

"I...can...tell…" said Grimmjow as he could be understood a little with his daughter pulling at his face. "Okay sweetie, time to let go of...daddy's lips. He needs those to kiss your boo-boos whenever you get hurt."

She let go of his lips but started to pull at his cheeks which Grimmjow found funny because it was normally the adult pinching the child's cheeks.

"Aww, she loves you Grimmy!"

"I do too, and I promise to rip the skin from anyone who tries to bring harm to her."

"Grimmjow!" Nel covered Cassidy's ears, "Don't talk like that around her, we don't want her first word to be a threat."

"Don't worry Nel, she's too young to know what that even means but yeah I guess I'll tell her when she's older."

Nel looked at her daughter playing with her father's cheeks, and he actually smiled. He rarely smiled but it seems as if having a newborn daughter brought him a reason to smile. "When should we introduce her to Ichigo and Orihime?"

"Ichigo?! Are you-ow! Kidding me? They've already seen her when she was first born, I don't mind Orihime but Ichigo is another story. That arrogance his is just too much."

"Let's not forget your bad temper, which you need to get under control. I don't want Cassidy to go around trying to break things just because it makes her angry. And well..." Nel put one hand on Grimmjow's lap.

"What is it Nel? You can tell me anything."

"You and Ichigo, are a lot alike."

Grimmjow looked Nel in the eyes then looked back at Cassidy who was reaching for any part of her face she could get until she hit him with her baby keys toy.

"Right right right...I guess we are alike in a way. I guess we can introduce her to Ichigo, the last time they seen her she was crying and wrapped up in a blanket."

"Yay!" Nel said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do something so childish. But I'm happy you're actually going through with this."

"Anything for my two girls, we'll go tomorrow. I'm beat today."

"You had the day off today."

"No, I'm beat by a baby with plastic keys and hands that can't stay off of my face. I promise I'll _try_ and be friendly with Ichigo too."

"I love you Grimmjow."

"And I love you, Nel."

Cassidy then let go of her father's cheeks and started playing with his lips again, but not pulling at them while Grimmjow made kissy faces at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Cassidy started to reach for Grimmjow's ears, Nel wrapped her arms around Grimmjow as he turned around and kissed her on the lips. Cassidy still couldn't reach Grimmjow's ears since they were too far back. After Nel and Grimmjow broke up their kiss, Cassidy vomited on Grimmjow.

"Daddy loves you too Cass, I don't even like this shirt that much anyways. Heh heh..."

Cassidy responded by throwing her plastic keys at Grimmjows forehead which earned a smile from him.

"Well, I guess you left a little surprise for us. Nel, I'm going to cook dinner and do the dishes tonight."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." Nel kissed Grimmjow on the cheek.

Grimmjow gave Cassidy to Nel as he put on an apron reading _Who's Your Daddy? _He got out a box of Spaghetti noodles and Spaghetti sauce. "This way I don't have to clean up baby vomit. Heh heh."

"Did you say something about baby vomit?"

"Uh, n-no! I said uh...this way I don't have to put parmesan on it!"

**Author's Note: Well that's the first Chapter, I'll be adding more tomorrow. I'm just real tired right now, and I got the name Cassidy from an old crush from Elementary school. xD See you all later, R&R if you could.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo and Orihime**

"You're so adorable, you take so much after your mother. Can you say Dada for me? C'mon, say dada."

"D…."

"You're getting closer! I've gotta get the video camera...okay here it is. Go on, say dada!"

"D...Mama!"

"Uh...can you say daddy for me? C'mon, you can do it."

"Mama!"

"Man, this is not what I expected. Every kid's first word is Dada, maybe it's too soon for her to talk. Well that's okay, do you want me to help you out of your crib?"

Their infant daughter Mika reached her stubby hands for her father, he picked her up and brought her bottle along with him. They went downstairs to where Orihime was folding clothes.

"Orihime, I told you that you don't have to fold my clothes anymore. I want to fold clothes from now on so you can relax more, nine months of labor seems pretty rough. So I'm taking over whether you like it or not."

"You're so thoughtful, I'm glad I fell in love with you."

"Me too."

"I guess it was worth trying to kiss you in your sleep when we were teenagers."

Ichigo opened his eyes wide in shock, "Wait, what? You tried to kiss me in my sleep?"

"Huh?" Orihime said trying to make Ichigo forget what she just mentioned.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Nevermind, you should change the baby's diaper. It's starting to smell, here you go. Daddy's gonna change your dipey okay?" Orihime said cutely.

"W-wait a minute, I did it last time! W-why do I have to-

"Wipes are in the hall closet." Orihime said as she went into the kitchen.

Ichigo picked up his daughter and began to change her diaper, but he didn't have the slightest clue of what to do. He knew everything when it came to babies, how to make them laugh, how to not make them cry, but he had no idea what to do since it was normally Orihime who changed it and Ichigo just threw away the dirty diaper. However, he observed his wife a few times and picked up a few things.

"Okay uh...so what does she normally do?"

***Baby sounds***

"Oookay, I think I just gotta rip these things off. Okay, so far so good...WOAH!" Ichigo pinched his nose at the stench of poop. "You must've had Lasagna last night, alright. Just hold still and this'll be over quick...oh God. Okay, you're all cleaned up now all I have to do is put a diaper on you….alright. That's done."

He disposed of the dirty diaper outside and then went back inside the house, all went wrong when he heard his daughter crying. He ran back to where Mika was to see what was wrong with his daughter but he seen Orihime holding her and rocking her to sleep slowly.

"She's so beautiful."

"I know, it seems like it was only yesterday when you were laying in bed reading and I was at the end of the bed kissing on your stomach with her inside." Ichigo said as he clasped his hand with his wife's.

"Ichigo she's only three weeks old, so it pretty much was yesterday but I remember how you would always rush to my side the second you heard me say ouch because Mika was kicking."

"Then you had to remind me of how it was just a kick after I went through all the trouble of calling the paramedics."

Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's cheek, "You know how much this means to me, our family."

Mika tried to reach up to Ichigo's face and Ichigo allowed her, she pulled her father's head down but she couldn't do it alone so Ichigo let his head fall on purpose. Mika just held on and wouldn't let go, it was as if she was trying to hug his head. "So adorable, I have to take a picture." Orihime said, she took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Mika hugging her daddy's head. Soon afterwards Mika yawned.

"Looks like someone is ready for a nap." Orihime said.

"I'll take her up there, you just relax and watch those snobby soap operas."

"Okay her teddy bear is on her dresser. And they are not snobby!"

Ichigo headed upstairs into the baby's room and laid her down in her crib, Ichigo was headed out but then the baby started to cry. Ichigo turned around and seen that when he entered the room Mika stopped crying, when he left the crying would resume.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said in a loud voice.

"What is it?" she said back in a loud voice.

"What do I do if she's crying when I leave the room? She's never done that before."

"Just read her a bedtime story, it always works."

Ichigo looked in his and Orihime's room on his bookshelf, at the shelf that was on top of the middle, he pulled out a book meant for baby's. He went back to Mikas room and sat on a chair and began reading a story.

"And then the Hero in Green saved the kingdom from the Giant Wizard Pig and saved The Princess. The End." He looked over at Mikas crib to find her fast asleep, he left her room and shut the door slowly.

**Authors Note: Well there's Chapter Two! So it seems that Ichigo is clueless when it comes to changing diapers, I'll let you decide who the next couple will be. I've already done GrimmNel and IchiHime, so you guys get to choose who's next. R&R if you could, and see you next time! :D**


End file.
